Me bota debaixo daquele Visco, estrelinha
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: Fic para o Concurso Floco de Neve da Hamii e da Kelly! "Tudo que Sakura queria era estar debaixo daquele Visco" SakuSasuNaru


**Naruto não me pertence e se eu realmente ganhasse Dinheiro com Fanfics escreveria com muito mais frequência.**

* * *

**Me bota debaixo daquele Visco, estrelinha**

Antes de começar a ler isso, existem **7** coisinhas básicas que você deve saber sobre Sakura Haruno

**1_** Ela é a melhor aluna da turma. Talvez do colégio todo!

**2_** Ela é perdidamente apaixonada por Sasuke Uchiha.

**3_** E ela não tem nenhum interesse em nenhum garoto que não seja ela. Ex: Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki...

**4_** Ela está indo para a festa de Natal da sua Melhor amiga/Pior Rival Ino Yamanaka.

**5_** Seus cabelos rosas e olhos verdes são naturais!

**6_** Ela está doida para dar seu primeiro beijo em Sasuke e vai tentar usar todos os Viscos que estiverem ao seu alcance para isso.

**7_** E último e mais importante, para afirmar como essa noite tem tudo para ser perfeita, Sakura acaba de ver uma estrela-cadente!

Aquela poderia ser a noite mais importante da vida de Sakura! Ela estava se preparando em frente ao espelho fazia horas, mas não era para menos que ela tinha de estar nada menos que perfeita. Ela iria para sua primeira festa de Natal com amigos e sem família, nenhuma. E, principalmente, Sasuke estaria lá! A festa seria na casa se sua melhor amiga/Pior rival, Ino Yamanaka.

Serinho, como aquela oxigenada da Ino consegue a casa dos pais emprestada de boa assim? Sakura não consegui nem podia ficar fora de casa depois das 10 horas da noite, com a especial exceção daquela noite em particular em que seu limite foi estendido até às 1 da manhã. Aquela riquinha mimada era uma caso muito sortuda mesmo, mas não tinha chance de ela conseguir ficar com o Sasuke naquela noite. Porque aquela noite o Sasuke seria só dela.

Como ela sabia disso? Simples, ela acabou de ver uma estrela cadente e todo mundo sabe que um pedido feito para uma estrela cadente no natal é o mais forte e o que tem 99% de chance de se realizar! Por isso Sakura estava confiante. Então estrelinha querida do meu coração, me põem debaixo daquele Visco!

- Filha, desce aqui agora! Eu acabei de ver uma estrela cadente! – Chamou, gritando, a mãe da rosada que era quase tão rosada quanto a filha. – Vêm filha, se você vier rápido acho que ainda da para você fazer seu pedido.

- Eu já vi a estrela daqui de cima mãe. – Respondeu Sakura irritada, será que a mãe dela não sabia que existia mais de uma janela naquela casa, fala sério. – Mas obrigado mamãe queria! – Mesmo com a ignorância da mãe era melhor continuar puxando o saco da mãe. Afinal, e se ela mudasse de ideia? Para onde iria a noite de Cinderela de Sakura? Rio a baixo, né?Melhor não vacilar...

- Sakura, você já está pronta, querida? – Perguntou a mãe, ainda gritando, para a filha.

- Quase mãe! – Respondeu a filha, será que a mãe não fazia ideia do que essa noite significaria para ela? Na verdade, provavelmente não. Sakura se olhou no espelho uma última vez, para ver se seu vestido azul-marinho, seu cabelo rosa que estava repicado e sua sandália de salto prata estavam em ordem. E querem saber, modéstia à parte, ela estava uma gata. Pegou sua bolsinha e seu casaco e agora já não dependia mais dela. Sua sorte estava nas mãos de deus agora. – Tô pronta, mãe!

**-.-**

Tá talvez só existam duas coisas que Sakura nunca poderia pensar sobre Ino. Primeira, que ela não tem estilo. Porque isso ela tem de sobrar. E em Segundo, por mais que ela odeie isso e que ela nunca fosse admitir isso em voz alta, Ino era linda! Não tinha como negar, você podia acordar com ela de ressaca, sem maquiagem e com a cara inchada, mas ela ainda assim não estaria feia! Só estaria normal como todas nós outra mortais. Mas tudo bem! A casa de Ino era tudo nessa vida! E a festa está simplesmente perfeita! E falando em perfeição, aquele era o Sasuke? Meu Deus! Não existe, tipo assim, uma lei que não permiti que alguém seja tão lindo, perfeito e gostoso?

"_Pronto Sakura respira, ajeita o cabelo, empina a bunda e vai com fé, é sua chance menina_!" Repitiu Sakura para ela mesma enquanto começava a começar na direção de Sasuke para começar a puxar assunto com ele. Mas, infelizmente, algo, na verdade alguém a impediu.

- Sakura-Chan!!!!!!

- Ah, oi, Naruto. – Cumprimentou Sakura para não dizer alguma coisa que iria se arrepender depois.

- A festa da Ino tá demais, né? – Perguntou Naruto se movimentando de um jeito entre ele estar tentando dançar ou ele estar pulando que nem um macaco no mesmo lugar no mesmo lugar.

- É muito legal mesmo. – Disse Sakura tentando esconder seu ódio. – Foi muito bom te encontrar, Naruto, mas eu...

- Quer dançar? – Perguntou Naruto deixando bem claro que ignorou tudo que a menina havia falado até o momento.

- Não, Naruto, na verdade eu... – Começou Sakura bem irritada por dois motivos 1 Naruto esta torrando a paciência e 2 Sasuke tinha acabado de sair daquele lugar onde ele estava. Mas, de novo, ela foi interrompida, só que dessa vez não por Naruto, mas por Ino.

-Testuda!!!!!!!! – Disse Ino gritando – O que você está achando da festa? Um arraso, né? – Ino se auto-elogiando. E, do nada e sem nenhum motivo, Naruto saiu sem dizer nada. O que é estranho vinda dele.

- A festa tá ótima, mas... – Falou Sakura demorando um pouco para olhar na cara de Ino, pois ela estava muito mais interessada em encontrar Sasuke.

- Você não está procurando o Sasuke-Kun? – Perguntou Ino desconfiada. – Por que é minha festa, e a vantagem sobre ele é minha, Ok?

- O que nem vem, Ino. Só porque a festa é sua não quer dizer que vai ser você quem vai com o Sasuke-Kun para debaixo daquele Visco. – Protestou Sakura.

- Vai encarar Testuda?

- E se eu for Porquinha?

Mas quando elas estavam prestes a se bater no meio da festa, Tenten chegou para falar com elas.

- Oi meninas, Tudo beleza?

- Tudo beleza, Tenten. Mas você poderia por favor disser para Sakura que como é minha festa sou eu que tenho vantagem com o Sasuke hoje? – Pediu Ino ainda olhando para Sakura com ódio e raiva.

- Na verdade Sakura. – Falou Tenten erguendo um pedaço de guardanapo que estava em uma das mãos sorrindo. – Alguém me pediu para te entregar esse bilhetinho para você.

- Deve ser do Sasuke-Kun! – Disse Sakura eufórica, literalmente arrancando o guardanapo da mão de Tenten.

_"Me encontre debaixo do Visco às 22:30." _

- Só pode ser do Sasuke-Kun. – Se gabava Sakura. – É tão misterioso, simplesmente a cara dele. Bem, com só faltam meia hora para o meu encontro com o Sasuke-kun, é melhor eu ir mearrumando. – Falou Sakura fazendo questão de esfregar aquele bilhete na cara de Ino. A vitoria, pelo menos parecia, muito Doce.

**-.-**

_"22:31! Calma, sem neura, Sakura! É só um minutinho, tá, não é normal do Sasuke se atrasar, mas ele nem tava tão atrasado assim. Calma, garota! Ele vai chegar. Agora só se concentrar, pensa só que daqui a pouco segundo você vai estar beijando o amor da sua vida._" Pensava Sakura. _"Meu deus estou tão nervosa!"_

Sakura já havia sonhado com aquele momento muitas e muitas vezes, mas sabe, na hora, não importa quantas vezes você já tenha sonhado em beijar o menino, você sempre fica nervosa! É a lei de Murphy! Mas e se não fosse o Sasuke? E se fosse alguém querendo pregar uma peça nela? E pior, e se fosse o Rock Lee? "_Não pensa assim Sakura! É claro que é ele. Quem mais seria?" _Pensava Sakura_._

_Ai, Sakura sentiu alguma coisa atrás dela. Era ele! "Hora da ação Sakura! Beija ele antes de qualquer coisa porque vai que ele muda de ideia? Se joga." _E foi exatamente o que ela fez! Sakura se jogou nos braços de garoto que estava atrás dela. Ela não queria que aquele beijo fosse profundo demais, senão isso iria assustar o garoto. Mas uma coisa era certa, aquele garoto beijava muito bem. Depois de algum tempo eles se separam, para que Sakura finalmente pudesse ver o rosto do seu amado e...

- Nossa, Sakura-Chan...

- Naruto!? – Sakura berrou tão alto que até o DJ parou de tocar o disco por alguns segundos, aquele berro parou literalmente a festa inteira!

- Sakura-Chan, eu não sabia que você se sentia desse jeito por mim... – Dizia Naruto ainda muito confuso.

- Mas eu não me... Era você? Mas eu achei... Não eu tinha certeza... Baka!!!! – Disse Sakura nervosa por ter beijado o sapo ao invés do príncipe. E, por causa do nervosismo, ela não viu outra saída sem ser aquela. E ela meteu o tapa mais forte do mundo na cara do Naruto, coitadinho dele.

E depois disso, não tinha mais com salvar aquela festa. Naruto terminou a noite inconciente. Sasuke, tinha ido embora um pouco depois de Sakura se agarrar com Naruto, e, por isso, nenhuma das duas, Sakura ou Ino, ficou com ele. E assim a noite de Sakura foi por água abaixo e ela terminou a noite no jardim da frente da casa dos Yamanaka, olhando as estrelas Ino, que também não teve um noite das melhores.

- Essa noite não devia ter acabado assim. – Reclamou Sakura.

- Nem me fala Testuda. – Concordou Ino.

- Sabe o que é Ino, é que eu fiz um pedido para um estrela cadente. Eu sabe, eu meio que esperava que ele se realizasse essa noite.

- O que você pediu Testuda?

- Para ir para debaixo do Visco com o Sasuke-Kun.

- Estranho, normalmente estrelas nunca erram. Tem certeza que você pediu exatamente para ir para debaixo do Visco com o Sasuke-Kun?

- Claro! Quer disser... Mas ou menos. Tudo bem eu posso ter pedido só para ir para debaixo do Visco, mas o Sasuke-Kun estava no contexto.

- Estrelam não erram, mas também acho que elas não entendem o "contexto" muito bem também. – Disse Ino rindo da cara de Sakura. – Isso acabou de melhorar minha noite.

- Vou para casa, porquinha. – Disse Sakura se despedindo – Vou dormir e tentar me convencer que essa noite não passou de um grande pesadelo.

- Meio difícil. Eu tenho fotos de você se agarrando com o Naruto, se quiser alguma sabe onde procurar. – Disse Ino brincalhona.

- Muito engraçado Ino. Boa Noite. – Disse Sakura indo embora.

Depois que Sakura se afastou da casa dos Yamanaka, ela olhou para o seu de novo e falou:

- Você fez isso de propósito, não é estrelinha? Muita maldade.

Mas enquanto falava isso Sakura tropeçou em alguma coisa. Que quando ela foi ver no que ela tinha tropeçado, ela viu que era um Visco num vaso, agora derrubado. E junto com o Visco, vinha um bilhete.

"_É só como garantia para a próxima vez. Prometo que da próxima vez não deixo aquele Baka chegar antes de mim. Sasuke."_

- Estrelinha! Valeu mesmo!- Agradeceu Sakura Corada ela pegou o Visco e o Bilhete e pendurou os dois em cima da sua cama, quando chegou em casa. E ela dormiu sorrindo que nem boba, mas, afinal, o Natal que vem prometia muito! E, quem sabe, até lá ela podia ver outra estrela para dar mais sorte ainda?

* * *

**Essa Fic é para o Concurso de fanfics "Floco de Neve" da Hamii e Kelly!**

**Escolhi o tema 3 porque eu achei ele o mais legal, sabe, por causa do tapa na cara... Tá, parei!  
**

**Sobre meu calendário de Adventos de Fanfics, eu descobri que nnao consigo escrever uma fic por dia, então eu desisti dele, mas ainda vou postar umas 5 histórias que eram dele que eu achei bem legais e acho que vou ter saco para terminar elas.**

**Fiquei meio Neura por causa do limite de palavras, mas pelo menos acabou tudo bem!**

**Apesar de eu achar que vou levar zero na Ortografia! XD  
**

**Me Desejem Sorte!  
**

**Bjuos,**

**N*t*sh***

**Ps**: Deixem Reviews e torçam por mim.


End file.
